Absolute Zero
by PQ's Nathan
Summary: After Elsa's birth, the King consults the Trolls. They warn him to kill Elsa. Unable to kill his own daughter, he abandons her in the winter night only to be found by a shopkeep. 7 years after the death of her parents Anna is ruling over Arendelle, but Elsa has found out the truth of her origins and is going to use any means necessary to regain her birthright, the throne.
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger Warnings: Infant abandonment, character death**

* * *

"She carries with her the curse of Winter," the troll said, looking at the baby, "If she shall live, she will nearly kill her sister multiple times. She will plunge Arendelle into eternal winter and none shall prosper. The greatest mercy you can give this child is the embrace of Death."

"There must be another way!" shouted the King, clearly rattled by the idea of killing his only daughter and the heir to his throne.

"Death is the final solution," the troll replied solemnly, "and not something we recommend lightly. We only suggest it when all other solutions would lead to great suffering. No, if you truly care for your kingdom, Elsa must die."

Clearly still rattled by the words of the trolls, the King and Queen of Arendelle travelled across the frozen countryside.

"You can't do it," said the Queen, "It isn't right. She hasn't done anything yet."

"No. She hasn't. But you heard the trolls, if we wait too long, it'll be too late. Her power grows stronger by the day and it will lash out at anyone who tries to harm her. No, we must act swiftly before it's too late. Besides, you heard the trolls. You will give me another beautiful daughter."

"How about if we just leave her here? The cold will kill her. There will be no way for her to survive, unless it's God's will. And who are we to defy God?"

"I guess you are right, my love," and they trek off the trail and hide Elsa in the underbrush. Before laying her down, the King gives his daughter one final kiss. "I wish there could be another way, my daughter," as he sets her down. The King and Queen set back off for their Kingdom, the falling snow quickly filling in their footsteps; never realizing the cold never had, and never would, bother Elsa.

* * *

And so, several hours after the King left, Oaken, coming back from a long journey of trading in a neighboring kingdom, heard the sounds of a baby girl crying just off the road. The curious man investigates and finds the young baby hidden away in the bushes.

"What's your name?" he asked the baby as he wondered what kind of monsters would leave a child to die like that. He notices a name stitched in to the blanket wrapped around the young girl.

"Elsa, no doubt name after King Agnarr's baby," he mused. "Let's get you home and warmed up," he says to the baby.

* * *

 **18 years later**

"Grand Duke Geirrod," a servant addressed the stand-in ruler while the King was away, "We just received word from Corona. Your brother never showed to the wedding. We have a fleet of our fastest ships ready to commence a search at your command."

"Yes, do it. Find my brother. And if he isn't alive, bring back his body for a proper funeral. The least I can do for my niece is give her closure." Anna was always such an optimistic girl, but he feared the death of her parents would break her. Or if it didn't the weight of a kingdom would.

* * *

"Elsa, come here," Oaken yelled to his adopted daughter.

"Yes, Papa?" she asked, skating across the lake to where he was standing.

"What have I told you about playing before doing your chores?"

"Papa, I'm 18. I'm old enough to be running my own life."

"Yes, you're 18. But you are still living in my house. Until you find a husband and get a place of your own, you will follow my rules."

"Yes, Papa," she said, taking off her skates. As she walked across the summer grass, the pond behind her melted to its original state.

* * *

 **6 years later**

Anna's coronation ceremony had gone off without a hitch. And now the Queen of Arendelle walked in to her throne room to hear the worries of her subjects. "My Queen, you look as beautiful as ever today," Grand Duke Geirrod, the former regent ruler, said.

"Thank you, uncle. Won't you stay and help me? It is my first time, and believe I may need some council."

"Of course, Queen Anna. But I can only offer my advice. You must take charge. Your subjects must see you as the legitimate ruler and not as a puppet. I have no wish to be the man behind the curtain."

"Presenting Earl Quail of Highwater and Baron Kandor of Eaglecliffe!" the Herald called out.

"My Queen," the Earl kneeled.

"My Queen," the Baron followed suit.

"Rise, and tell me your reason for visit."

"Yes, my Queen," the Baron said, "As you know, Eaglecliffe is as small barony inside the county of Highwater. Recently Earl Quail has unduly been raising taxes of the county that have made it increasingly difficult for the merchants of my barony to do trade."

"Your complaint has been heard. Earl, your response?"

"Yes, my Queen. The Baron is correct in the fact that I have recently raised taxes. But the raise is most justified. Bandit attack have been on the rise. Consequently, I have had to increase the number of my forces to protect my people. As you are aware, my Queen, soldiers do not come cheap. Sure, trade has become more difficult, but it would be impossible if we let the bandits rule the trade routes."

"Thank you, Earl. I am inclined to agree. Protecting the people and our trade is more important than cutting in to the profits of merchants. However, once the bandit problem is dealt with, Earl, I expect you to lower taxes to their previous rates."

"My queen," said the Grand Duke, "Our military force is currently unoccupied."

"Thank you, Grand Duke. Earl, if the bandits prove too much for your current forces, you may request assistance from us rather than further inconveniencing your people. I'm sure my men would love to stretch their feet."

"Thank you, my Queen," the Earl said.

"Thank you, my Queen," echoed the Duke. They both walked off as the Herald started announcing the next noble.

"I swear Uncle, if I have to hear once more about chickens shitting on another Gentleman's land, I'll sentence them both to death for wasting my time!"

"Anna, that language in unbefitting a ruler."

"You're right, of course, Uncle. But it is just so infuriating."

"It is. But it is your duty as ruler to listen to the complaints of the Nobility and resolve them. If it was all balls and banquets, why I wouldn't have nearly as many grey hairs. But the land would soon fall into ruin and anarchy. But you resolve any problems the Nobility might have, and in return the Nobility resolve any problems the common people might have."

"I understand Uncle," Anna replied placing her head on the Grand Duke's shoulder. "I just think that doing this day in and day out might suck the fun out of life. It might change who I am."

The Grand Duke said nothing. There was nothing he could say. He feared the same thing.

* * *

"Elsa, come here," Oaken called for his daughter.

"Yes, Papa? Are you hungry? Or perhaps you need to use the bathroom?" Oaken had fallen very sick and was unable to do much of anything. His usually strong body had grown weak and he had grown very thin. His face was as pale as the snow.

"No, daughter. I need to talk to you. Please sit down." He gestured towards the plain wooden chair sitting next to the bed. Elsa sat down and smoothed her dress.

"I am not your father."

"Has the sickness got your mind Papa? Of course you are."

"No, I'm not. At least not by blood."

"Is that all Papa? I knew that. We look nothing alike, after all. But you are still my father."

"Yes, of course. But I must tell you the story of how I found you. It was winter. I was traveling along a road and I heard a baby's cry. When I went to investigate I found you, not even a year old. I was bewildered at how you were still alive. Judging by the snow piled around you, you had been there for hours, and hypothermia should have set in long ago."

"But my powers protect me from the cold."

"Yes. I didn't know at that time you were winter's chosen child. All I knew was someone had left their child to die beside a road."

"But who would do such a thing?"

Oaken's face darkened. "You know of your namesake?"

"Princess Elsa. You said I was named in honor of the King's daughter who died shortly after I was born. It is a popular name for girls around my age."

"Yes. That is what I believed at the time. Princess Elsa hadn't yet died when I found you. She fell ill around that time, and died weeks later. Or so we were told."

"But?" Elsa could sense when her father was skeptical.

"It was all too big a coincidence. I find a child left to die bearing the name of the princess, then the princess falls ill and dies? The ceremony was closed casket. Rare for a member of the royal family. They claim the illness made her unsightly, and to have her on display would be in poor taste."

"It sounds like you were looking for answers where there were none to be found, Papa."

"Maybe. But then you grew. I saw your features. Elsa, please be a dear and get my journal."

"Here, Papa," she said handing him the leather-bound tome. She had never looked in it, of course. She could never invade her father's privacy like that. The journal contained his inner-most thoughts. Those thoughts were meant to be shared as a gift, not taken like a thief.

Oaken opened the tome and pulled out a newspaper clipping and handed it to her. She recognized the article immediately. It was from six years ago. The King's ship had been found at the bottom of the ocean. The bodies had been recovered, along with some of the more important artifacts.

"What does this mean?"

"Look at the portraits."

Elsa did. She had never really looked at the portraits of the royal family before. Sure, she had seen them before, but she had never really studied them. As she did, she noticed things. The King's eyes were her eyes! The Queen's nose was her nose! She even wore her hair in a similar style to that of the queen.

"Why are you telling me this now, Papa?"

"Look at me, Elsa. My body is failing. I only have days left in this world. Before I went, I thought you should know the truth."

Elsa's mind was spinning as she prepared for bed. If she was not just an Elsa, but rather The Elsa, that meant something. She was the eldest daughter of the late King and Queen. It meant her claim to the throne was stronger than that of the current Queen, Anna. After all, Elsa hadn't been disowned by the family. They only faked her death. But why? Those thoughts carried her to sleep.

In the morning she got up and made breakfast. Eggs for herself, and some chicken broth for Oaken. She shook the giant of a man gently to wake him, but he did not stir. "Papa," she said as she shook him harder. Still he did not stir. He was so peaceful, it did not even appear like he was breathing. She gasped! He wasn't breathing!

"Papa," she sobbed into his lifeless body. Sadness overtook her, a sadness that was slowly overtaken by anger. If she had her rightful place as Queen, Oaken wouldn't have had to die. She could have had the best doctors and access to far better medicines then a commoner could ever have afforded. No, the death of Oaken was the fault of her parents, the late King and Queen. And, of course, the imposter, Queen Anna.

"Rest peacefully, Queen Anna. Your sister is coming for you. You and your false throne."

* * *

A/N: This takes place in an alternate timeline where King Agnarr consults the trolls shortly after Elsa's birth. I tried to keep the characters the correct ages. Meaning that Anna will be 22, since her coronation needs to have happened a year prior, and Elsa will be 25 by comparison.

The characters will need to have radically different personalities for this story to work. Hopefully I've done a good job of explaining those personalities.

Some might think Elsa's change is forced. While it is true that her arguments don't make logical sense (if she hadn't been left for dead, she would have never cared about Oaken in the first place), Elsa was always shown as impulsive. She locks herself in her room and tries to repress her powers because of an accident. Then she runs away from her own coronation for no good reason. Furthermore, when someone is struck with grief, such as the loss of a loved one, they aren't exactly known for making sound decisions. And once Elsa has put her mind to something, she sees it through. She is quite stubborn.

Grand Duke Geirrod is an original character. The King's name, Agnarr, comes from Norse mythology, as one of the two sons of King Hraudung. The other being name Geirrod.

It is feasible that any relation the King had would be Regent until the heir of the King became of age (21, if we go by Elsa's age in the movie). In fact, in an interview with Scriptnotes, Jennifer, the writer and director of Frozen, said she wrote a regent she wanted to be voiced by Louis C.K. But the character ultimately got cut from the script.

The Grand Duke is an honest and truly good man. In a world full of traitors and back-stabbers, I wanted someone who could act as a moral compass. Unfortunately, Anna isn't paying attention to the map and all roads lead south for Elsa.

THERE ARE MANY DIFFICULT CONCEPTS IN THIS STORY. IT IS NOT FOR YOUNG CHILDREN. It is rated T for a reason. I don't think many under 13 would be able to appreciate or fully understand this story. Furthermore, there will be trigger warnings and the top of each chapter that needs them. Though this story will not get overly graphic, there are some sensitive topics.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trigger Warnings: Military violence**

nnnn

 **1 year later**

"Presenting Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, thirteenth in line to the throne," the Herald announced.

"Queen Anna," Hans gave a short bow, "It is nice to finally meet you. Our ambassador to Arendelle speaks very highly of you. A gift for the lovely ruler of a lovely country." Hans pulls out an immaculate red rose and hands it to Anna with a charming smile.

"Just a single rose? And here I thought you were trying to court me," Anna replies amusingly.

"I, ah, find that too much of a good thing spoils its specialness. This flower for you was specially picked from our royal gardens. To put it with other, more mediocre flowers would be an insult to it's beauty, and I never am one to insult beauty in any form."

"Oh, how romantic, let's get married right away," said a giddy excited Anna.

"Really?"

"No," Anna said returning to a bored almost monotone voice, "I'll tell you what I've told my other suitors. I am not looking for love currently. And thirteenth in line? Is the Southern Isles trying to insult me?"

"My father is unaware I am here. The ambassador I spoke of earlier is a childhood friend. Supposedly I am here to visit him, although I'm sure my father wishes me to pay you a visit. I am sorry for having wasted your time, Queen Anna. I hope relations between our countries can continue to thrive."

"I'm sure they will. I do hope you find what you are looking for, Prince Hans. But a word of advice, stop laying it on so thick. Only a naïve little girl would fall for that. Anyone else would want to meet the real you."

"Of course, Queen Anna. Thank you for your time and counsel." With that Prince Hans left the royal throne room.

"What a schmuck," Anna muttered to herself.

nnnn

The giant snow creature took one step forward and then crumbled. Elsa cried out in frustration. Making a snowman was easy. She could even make it turn its head. But making a snow creature twelve feet tall that could walk? That was hard.

Snow wasn't solid enough. When she tried making the thing out of snow, it would fall apart as soon as it shifted any of it's weight. Ice was too solid. It wasn't able to move at all.

Elsa recalled her training with her father. "You're thinking too hard," she could almost hear him say, "Your body knows what to do, but your mind won't let it."

She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing. In and out. In and out. "Golem," she whispered.

In front of her snow piled on top of itself in the shape of a very muscular humanoid. Across it's surface an ice lattice formed keeping the snow in its shape.

"Go!" she commanded her creation. The golem lifted its leg, the ice lattice breaking its bonds. As it brought its leg down, the lattice formed new bonds. Elsa smiled. Now she just needed to see how many golems she could reliably control. Anna commanded an army, now soon Elsa would too.

nnnn

"Good morning, Duke Hammund." The man Anna addressed was at least fifty. He was well passed his prime, but still looked to be built of muscle. He had more than a few scars, though most were covered up by his formal uniform.

"My Queen! I did not expect you today. What can I do for you?"

"I had some free time on my hands. I decided to inspect the troops. Where are they?"

"Those not on duty are either sleeping or training. In addition to the usual posts, there is a small group in Highwater-"

"I thought the problems in Highwater had been resolved."

"We did too. After we caught their leader, the group of bandits seemed to dissolve. But they have regrouped, presumably under a new leader."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"I didn't think it was worth your time, Your Majesty. We will have the bandits taken care of in a short time. Local thugs are no match for a trained army."

"Keep me informed, Duke. Is there anything else that 'isn't worth my time'?" Anna asked using air quotes.

"Just one thing. We've gotten some reports from some northern territories. They claim sightings of living snowmen. I sent a squad to investigate, but I highly doubt there is any truth to it. The more isolated territories come up with all kinds of wild stories to explain why someone went missing or why their animals were killed."

"But living snowmen? It's not even winter yet!"

"I've heard much stranger, My Queen."

"You were right not to waste my time with that nonsense."

"Yes, My Queen."

"I'll let you get back to your men Duke. They must prepare to fight these snowmen," Anna gave a cold mocking laugh. It was a type of laugh that even a year ago had never passed her lips.

nnnn

"I think you're just about ready for war," Elsa addressed her prototype snow golem. She had spent the last few months perfecting the design of new pets. Some locals had gotten a glimpse of them, but Elsa figured it was only natural. Even in an area as remote as this, you couldn't expect to make twelve-foot tall monsters and not expect at least a few people notice.

Suddenly she felt a disturbance in the snow a few miles away. It felt like a group of people headed this way. She created a tiny ice golem near them and peered through it's eyes. A group of Arendelle soldiers. Perfect. Her new pets needed some testing.

"Hey Olaf, do you want to play with some of my sister's men?" she asked the Golem. The golem grinned. "Thought so. Take some of your friends with you. I'm sure they want to have some fun too." Two more golems appeared behind the first. They started walking towards the soldiers.

nnnn

"Snow at this time of the year?" a soldier asked.

"It is a bit strange," his friend agreed.

"Maybe there is some truth to the living snowmen then?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Just because it's snowing a little early doesn't mean snowmen can suddenly come to life. Probably just a bear or somethin'."

"Don't bears go to sleep when it gets cold?"

"I don't know. Do I look like a biologist to you?"

"You ain't got the brains to be a biologist," one of the other men replied.

"Hey, I'll have you know I could be the best biologist in all of Arendelle."

"Yeah, maybe if-" the man was suddenly cut silent as their commander raised his fist. They felt the ground shake. Then they saw them.

"What the fuck is that?" one of the men asked.

"Oh my God," the not-a-biologist said, "It's living snowmen!"

"Fire at will!" The commander cried.

The men fired their rifles at the giant snow creature, but the bullets just flew right through their snow bodies, not even slowing them down. Olaf brought down his foot on the commander, crushing him to death, while punching another soldier. The punched soldier went flying backwards right into a nearby tree. The soldiers were running away as fast as they could, but it wasn't nearly fast enough. Elsa smirked as she watched through her golems.

nnnn

"Queen Anna," Duke Hammund bowed, "I am honored you agreed to meet with me."

"Why did you call this meeting, Duke? Do you have an update on the Highwater bandits for me?"

"No. We've caught several of them of course, but they refuse to give us any information on their leader. It's actually quite concerning. But I came about the other matter I spoke with you about."

"Oh," Anna raised an eyebrow, "The living snowmen?"

"Yes. I still think the snowmen are a fabrication of overactive imaginations, but there is something going on up north. None of the squad I sent up there have come back."

"The north is quite dangerous. Could they have been attacked by animals?"

"My Queen, these are highly trained soldiers. They would not be killed by some stray wolves. If it were anyone else, I would be insulted."

"So then, what do you suspect?"

"Maybe the locals have gone crazy. It would explain the snowmen reports. Hallucinations are often an early sign of water contamination. As trained as my soldiers are, if they were outnumbered, they could have been taken down. Though I suspect they killed their fair share of their attackers."

"What do you suggest?"

"Send a company of soldiers in. They may have been able to get a few of my men, but there is no way they could take out a whole company."

"My Queen," said Grand Duke Geirrod, "If I may interject."

"Yes, Grand Duke?"

"Might I suggest instead of wiping out the people of the north, instead quarantining them? Send a company just south of the northern territories and have them not let anyone in or out. If they have gone crazy, our first step should be to protect our subjects from them. Then we can systematically search the northern territories. Identify which ones, if any, have gone mad before we start killing them."

"I am inclined to agree with the Grand Duke. If I were to authorize a massacre of my own people, how could I look my subjects in the eyes ever again?"

"Of course, My Queen." The Grand Duke did not seem satisfied. He was sure something had killed his men, and he wanted revenge. Instead he had just been ordered to post a glorified guard duty.

nnnn

The men had set up camp a few days earlier. The black powder was stored under tents and the horses were drinking from a makeshift trough. Though it was just quarantine duty, they had brought several cannons along. The Duke had insisted on it. "Just in case," he had said.

They were just starting to eat when the first few snowflakes fell.

"It sure starts snowing early here in the north," one of the men remarked.

"No," another replied, "I come from a territory near here, and I've never seen snow this early."

The snow kept on getting heavier until it was a full blizzard. The horses were freaking out and the men could only see a few feet in front of them.

"This isn't natural," one of the men said.

"You think?" asked another, sarcastically.

Suddenly dark shadow casted over the camp. The men could barely make out a dozen giant humanoid figures making their way towards the camp.

"MAN THE CANNONS!" a voice cried out.

Soon the smell of gun smoke filled the air. The guns appeared to be ineffective. But as the first cannon ball sailed through the air, it hit its target, breaking the ice lattice that held the golem together. The golem collapsed as the cannon ball bounced off the ground, hitting another, to similar effect.

The men cheered, but it quickly died down as two more golems rose from the snow piles of their fallen brothers. The commander of the company turned to his fastest man.

"Go. Tell the Duke what is happening. We'll hold them off if we can, but these monsters are headed south. Arendelle must prepare a defense."

A feminine laugh suddenly broke out in the storm as the golems stopped attacking. A blonde woman emerged from the blizzard. She was wearing a dress, but the cold that had his men shivering didn't seem to be affecting her at all. His men raised their guns at her. "Hold your fire!" he called, "Miss, it's dangerous here. I suggest you turn and run far away."

"Why would I do that? My pets and I were having so much fun!" Elsa turned to the messenger, "But yes do go to Arendelle. And while your there, deliver Queen Anna a message for me. Winter is coming, so she best be prepared." Elsa's laughing rang out in everyone's ears as the blizzard once again hid her from everyone's eyes. The golems resumed their attack, the camp was utterly destroyed. But they payed no attention to the lone retreating messenger.

nnnn

A/N: Yes, I'm aware Arendelle seems more like a city-state with no military beyond the city guard in the movie. But you expect me to believe a kingdom that prosperous would have no additional lands and no military to defend itself? That is preposterous. I believe all we saw in the movie was a bit of the capital and a very small area of land outside its walls.

Hans is through. His plan failed. I loved Hans as a villain, and his conniving would fit in well with this world, but unfortunately since his entire plan was revealed in the movie, it would be boring to see it played out here too. Plus, it gave me a chance to illustrate the difference between movie Anna and my Anna.

Anna's been forced to grow up in the year since she took the throne. She is no longer the happy-go-lucky girl she once was. It was my goal to make her into a strong, competent ruler. The Grand Duke still occasionally gives her advice, but she isn't dependent on him. Meanwhile Elsa has been driven crazy by her thirst for revenge.

I took some liberties with Elsa's powers, but I believe they are well within the realm of possibility. Her golem and Olaf in the movie appear to have some sentience and independence, but I believe Elsa is still controlling them on a subconscious level. Otherwise I have a major problem with Elsa's powers being able to create a fully sentient being.

And speaking of Olaf, he will not appear in this story as a tiny malformed snowman. He is a golem. You're just going to have to live with it :-P. In all seriousness though, Olaf's comedy relief role would not work well with this story.


End file.
